Reverse Pines One-Shots
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: Recent Story: Song-fic of Servant/Maid of Evil by Len/Rin Kagamine
1. Mabel vs Pacifica

**Hey ;)**

**Its TheKawaiifan. So, i recently discovered Reverse Pines, and after coming up with my own version of the switched up characters, i thought i'd create these one-shots. So yeah, i'll be posting whatever idea pops into my head, and i'd also appreciate any ideas you guys come up with. Thank you :D**

**Now for the characters. I've read a couple fanfics on the AU, so i have an idea what is happening here. However, I had a little trouble imagining certain characters in certain roles. In some cases it was as if they had been switched up compleately to the point where i barely recognize them. It's hard to imagine Pacifica jumping around like a fairy princess, or Wendy being a total bitch. Those are not the characters i had grown to know. So what im doing is while the character's are still pretty much switched, im just keeping as much of their original personalities as this AU can allow.**

_Ohmygosh a pig!_ Pacifica Northwest's mind screamed upon seeing the poster at the fair. Still, the girl in a blue sweater dress only casually walked over to the booth. "I'll take that pig" the two voices chimed in synch.

"Mabel" she sneered. Mabel Pines was the most popular girl in town, and she hated her for that. Especially since the psychic twin girl didn't seem to act the part. Mabel just smiled her greeting in that optimistic way Pacifica could never understand.

Mabel's wavy brown hair was accompanied with a cheery pink headband that had that amulet thing she always wore. Well, the telepathy twins were never seen without them. Thats a fun fact about the stars of The Tent Of Telepathy. Lil miss popular also had on some hoop earrings. Topping off her cheery pink dress was a cyan blue jacket that also matched her brothers and a simple belt with the creepy star logo. Complete with grey wedge boots and the pretty make up that caked her face, Mabel Pines sure looked the part of a popular girl/psychic twin.

In comparison, Pacifica looked like a colorful joke. With bright pink sneakers that light up and a blue hand-knit sweater dress, the only accessory being a flower hair clip.

"So, which one would you girls like?" The carny guy asked. Also in synch the two girls pointed at the same adorable pig. Pacifica sneered at her competition with those venomous eyes that did not match her outfit at all.

"Good luck Mabel" she hissed with a malicious smile. Mabel smiled back, but her's never sent chills up people's spines. Still, she looked pretty confident as she twirled the waves that neighbored her headband.

"Ol fifteen poundie eh? Well, how much do you girls think he weighs?" Turns out Mabel doesn't need to cheat with her amulet after all.

"Fifteen pounds!" The two shouted in near perfect synch. I do not know how, but the carny looked pretty surprised at the correct answer.

"Are you two some sort of witches?" He wondered aloud.

"This wont do" Pacifica crossed her arms. "Lets rock paper scissors and winner takes all!" She then challenged.

"Lets do it" Mabel agreed, her confident and determined look returning.

Carny as judge, the two went into some rather intense rock paper scissors. Neither had won. Tie after tie after tie. "Rock paper-this is getting us nowhere" Mabel pointed out mid chant.

"Point taken. Maybe your not as dumb as I thought" Pacifica taunted.

"Thanks Pacifica" ever so positive Mabel replied. Even in an AU things don't change.

After a series of competitions such as tic tac toe, cards, the list goes on, the majority ended in ties. A few Mabel wins, a few Pacifica. But carny guy fell asleep so long ago that it didn't matter. No one kept count. "I want that pig" Mabel whined. Pacifica nearly face palmed.

"Come on! Your the richest girl in town. Heres an idea: buy a stupid pig!" Pacifica snapped.

"If you think Waddles is so stupid, then maybe I should get him. Whats the fun in buying a pig anyways?" Mabel argued back with a confident smile.

"How'd you know I was gonna name him that?" Pacifica asked.

"Oh, I have my ways" Mabel's smile became more mischievous, and for the first time Pacifica noticed the glow of the amulet on Mabel's headband.

"You cheated!" The blonde was quick to accuse her. Mabel's cheery smile and confidence was quickly replaced by hurt.

"N-no I didn't" Mabel started to whimper.

"Yes you did! You used that fancy magic thing you dirty cheater!" Pacifica only argued. Then out of nowhere, she snatches away Mabel's headband with the amulet on it.

"My headband! Give it back!" Mabel pleaded. It was then the accessory was tossed back.

"You only asked for the headband" Pacifica said after miss popular complained about the amulet's absence. "Not so great without this are you" Pacifica teased, waving the gem out of the other girl's reach. After a few moments of this teasing, Mabel just broke down and started crying.

"Why are you so mean to me?" She choked out.

"C'mon! Quit the fake crying. Your make-ups not even running" the sweater girl only accused.

Meanwhile the rest of the people nearby had been watching, and whispering among themselves about the situation. At this point the majority were occasionally throwing out comments about Pacifica being so mean. They were taking Mabel's side. A group of girls gathered around her, comforting the popular twin. Meanwhile Dipper came by, snatching the amulet away from Pacifica. "You should really lay off her; thats why your a nobody" a couple of the girls said. Pacifica could only watch in defeat as Mabel and her supporters walked away with the pig she could've gotten all for herself. The only thing she got that wasn't a dirty look was a single mischievous wink from Mabel, the amulet that was back on the headband letting out a faint gleam. _She cheated_ were Pacifica's thoughts as she grinded her braces covered teeth in her rage.

**Xsvxp lfg gsrh ormp lm wverzmgzig. nzwv yb nv ;W**

** .xln/zig/Ivevihv-Nzyvo-eh-Kzxrurxz-359038299?tz_hfynrg_mvd=10%253Z1363061336**


	2. Twins Of Evil

_You are the psychic and I am queen bee_

_Destiny divided, these sorrowful twins_

_In order to protect you, just for that_

_I will become evil_

"Look Dipper, I can use the amulet to text. LOL" I watch a funny message ping in from the floating iPhone. We both erupt in laughter.

"-but seriously Mabel, quit fooling around with that thing" it was then when he forced the phone back into my hands.

"Well if i'm not allowed to use the amulet, then why do you let me wear it all the time?" I questioned. Seriously though, whats the point?

"Oh, just for emergencies. Sometimes I'm gonna need your assistance" was the answer.

"Im still gonna use it" I said stubbornly, lifting the phone back up.

"I give up" he sighed. I simply giggled in response.

Its been awhile since we became the Telepathy Twins. Actually we have already been like that for awhile. But that was just us being a couple con artists. It wasn't for real until that fateful day

_We were born into a mysterious town_

_The church bell blessed our arrival_

_But, due to the discovery of a strange book_

_Our destinies were torn apart_

My name is Mabel Pines. Twin sister to Dipper Pines. We were born and raised together in the small town of Gravity Falls Oregon. Its an awesome place, with grass and flowers and animals and everyone knows each other like the back of their hand. I like it here.

"Whee!" I roll down a grassy hill ever so playfully. Funnest thing ever. Oh, and its our twelfth birthday today. And lucky me, I out numbered Dipper's presents! Alpha twin! He said it doesn't matter since it's only by one, but I honestly think he's just in denial. Alpha twin! Alpha twin!

"Ow!" I cried out when my head hit a tree. Seriously, that hurt! Pout pout!

"Mabel!" My dear brother cried out, running over to me. "You okay?" He asked while I'm rubbing the owie on my head. I nod with a whimper, accidentally hitting the tree again.

"Anyone else hear that weird metal sound?" He asked. My already teary green eyes only flashed open in realization. Every time i hit the tree, that was a metallicky echoey sound thingy.

Dipper, being the detective he is, studied the tree. I watched as he whipped away some dust, searching for the door that creaked open. "Whoa, this is the cooliest thing i've ever seen; what is it?" I asked, looking at the weird cobwebbed covered machine we found inside. Saying nothing, Dipper tested out one of the switches. It wasn't long until we heard another creaking behind us. A trapdoor? Cool.

The two of us crawled over to the trapdoor, only to find something blanketed by a layer of dust and cobwebs. "You get it" we said in synch with me winning. Dipper, the loser, bent down to grab the square object, blowing all the dust and stuff into my face.

"*Cough cough* Gross!" I complained. Dipper only ignored me.

Once recovering from the dust attack and getting the stuff out of my eyes, I looked at the thing he was holding. We found: a book. Yeah. A maroon book with a golden six fingered hand on the cover with the number 2 on it. "Shall I read?" Dipper volunteered and I only nodded.

"Gravity Falls just may be the greatest mystery in existence. I unfortunately was unable to fit it all into a single book. I can only hope to live to see all there is too see"

I observed as he read the beginning passage before we flipped through a bunch of pages. Zombie Apocalypse, Blood Rain, Demon Caterpillars, Mystical Amulet, oh my! The list goes on.

"Dear Reader, if you wish to take advantage of the contents in this book, be reminded that there will be none to stop you. I only advise that you be wise with the decisions you make and be aware of any consequences. BE CAREFUL"

"Maybe we shouldn't mess with this book" I suggested.

"What? No way. Are you crazy Mabel? Have you seen the contents in this book?" Dipper only accused.

"Well, yes, but-"

"But nothing. Mabel, you saw what was in these pages. Imagine, we could get anything and everything we ever dreamed of. Heck, maybe if we had all the books then we could rule the world if we wanted too" he interrupted me.

"But it says to be careful with what we do with the books. Look Dipper, i'll try it out with you, just promise we wont like, lose control or whatever"

"I promise we wont get reckless Mabel"

"Wow, it's so pretty" I admired the amulet we made later that week. Dipper and I, being careful as promised, had mixed the instructed potions and chanted the required spells. In short, we had followed the instructions exactly. Now we both have matching amulets that gleamed a pretty jade color. Dipper, gripping his amulet, tried lifting a simple pencil. His hands we glowing in a jade colored aura as the pencil flew across the room and nearly got me in the face. "We're gonna need alot of practice" was my only comment.

_Even if the entire world_

_Becomes your enemy_

_I will protect you so_

_Please keep on smiling_

I hope Dipper keeps his promise and doesn't go power hungry and junk. Wouldn't some people call that evil or something? I honestly don't know. But whatever. Looking at Dipper, I watch as he continues to practice using his amulet. You've got to wonder though, would he dare to go that far? Well, even if he does, I promise to always be by his side. I won't care what everyone else thinks.

_You are the psychic and I am queen bee_

_Destiny divided, these sorrowful twins_

_In order to protect you, just for that_

_I will become evil_

And so, our lives had carried on. We mastered the basics of the amulet's powers. The Tent of Telepathy had become an even bigger success. Unlike Dipper though, I honestly don't care as much about the mysteries of Gravity Falls and powers and junk. It's fun to do a couple little tricks i'll admit, but I guess I just care a little more about my status. And that's just what I do. Combining my beauty, charm, wealth and these new powers, I became even more popular than before. Mabel Pines has become the most popular girl in Gravity Falls.

True, these paths we chose has divided us a little. Maybe it was destiny for Dipper to become obsessed with being a psychic and for me to be the popular girl. Well, can't argue with destiny. Still, if my brother needs me by his side, I'm there. I shall remain loyal to him no matter what happens, even if I also become as evil as people have started to claim he is. I'll do anything for him.

_When i decided to go into town_

_I saw the new boy who just moved here_

_To that kind voice and smile,_

_I fell in love at first sight_

Ahh, Summer. One of the best times of the year. Feeling refreshed after my morning routine that includes magic practice with my brother, Its off to the mall. Enjoying the sound of my grey wedge boots clicking with each step, I soon see the Mystery Shack. Oh look, it's our competition. Dipper thinks Bud Gleeful is connected to the books and mysteries somehow. I just think he's some low life fraud with a weight problem. That and business competition. Should I even call it competition? We are like, far more successful than him. Whatever. Either way we are not a fan of each other.

It's then a see some kid exit the building. A short little boy who probably shares similar weight problems with white hair. I watch him get joined by Pacifica Northwest, and listen to them converse like best friends. Hmm, he's cute.

Who is he anyways? He's cute I admit, but who is he? It was then my iPhone rang.

"Yeah"

"Where are you girl? There's a shoe sale going on right now and they are just flying off the shelves" one of my friends reminded me why I went out in the first place.

"Don't worry, i'm almost there;...by the way, have you seen a new kid around?"

"Oh, Gideon Gleeful? Yeah, he just moved here a couple weeks ago. Gonna be staying with that Bud guy all summer. Where've you been?" I got the explanation. And I guess that if theres a new guy in this town, I'm supposed to know about it. After all, i'm the most popular girl in town.

"Working the tent-slash-rehearsals with my brother" I explained. More accurately, psychic practice with my brother. Not gonna tell them that though. Then the entire town will be after this stuff. Dipper's not gonna let that happen, and neither will I.

"I Wanna Put Him In A Headlock And Make Him Feel Pain!" Grenda chimed in, sending us all laughing.

"Haha, but seriously Grenda, don't do that. Anyways, i'll be right there" I then promised, hanging up.

_But if my brother wishes_

_For that person to disappear_

_I will answer to that_

_Why? My tears won't stop_

Time passes. I tried dating Gideon, got rejected, brother got revenge for me (THANK YOU DIPPER!), and u'kno, life and stuff. Still not too happy about what happened between me and Gideon, but I know that in the end i'll get my fairytale. You just watch.

"You wanted to see me Sir Dippingsauce?"

"Mabel, the Gleeful's have the third book" Dipper was quick to announce.

"*gasp* no way!" I say in surprise that I may have had to fake just a little bit. I don't really care too much about the books, but I want to keep my brother happy. I'd do anything for that. "What do you want to do about it?"

"We need to get it for ourselves. Having two of the books will make me-I mean us, even more powerful than we are now. Think of the possibilities" Dipper said in his excitement.

"Keep talking" I encourage him.

Dipper shares his plan to get the book and eliminate our rivals once and for all.

"-you get the book and dispose of Gideon" he instructs me. A look of horrors creeps onto my face. He sighs.

"Forget it. Just take him hostage-"

"I'll do it" I interrupt. I'll do anything for my brother, even if it means becoming evil.

I watch the jade colored flames engulf the Mystery Shack cruelly. And the one who started it stands to the side, gripping his amulet. I watch the lone figure escape the burning building, heading into the woods. That's my queue. Time to see if my practice has paid off. Feeling the warmth of the glowing amulet on my headband, I let myself vanish.

"Aaaaaah!" I reappear at my desired location, only to fall flat on my face straight from the sky. "Ow, that hurts" I complain to myself. There's a chance I'll never dare to teleport again. Looking up, I see Gideon looking at me awkwardly.

"Oh, hey Gideon. You, didn't see that entrance, did you?" I quickly stand up, trying unsuccessfully to remain calm and collected. He just nodded. How embarrassing!

"Anyways, down to business. Hand the book over" I demand, my confidence and determination returning. As predicted, he refused. So stubborn the boy, clinging to the book as if his life depended on it. Trust me, the opposite will happen. "Look Gideon, you have no need for it other than entertainment. Dipper and I can make great use out of it. Now we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way" I tried to convince him, my hand gleaming at the 'hard way' part. He just runs away.

"Hard way it is" I use the amulet's powers to drag him back. With Gideon floating in mid air, I try to pry the book away from him. We end up playing a game of tug-o-war. "Gideon, give us the book before I do something cray-cray" I threatened. He still refused. He asked for this. Using the amulet, I tossed him to a tree, hoping that'll knock the book out of his grasp. Sadly he still clung to the book stubbornly. Lifting the kid back up, I only had one option left.

Hesitantly, I started using the amulet to choke him. It took a few seconds, but he finally dropped the book. Still, I didn't release him. I promised Dipper I would do this, knowing how much it hurts. I'm not going to be a stupid wimp and break my promise. Tears threatening to leak out, "Im so sorry" were the last words I ever spoke to him. And just like that, the boy who's face was already turning blue, i had choked and killed. He fell to the ground at a speed similar to my tears that simply poured out.

Once snatching the book and leaving a farewell smooch on his cheek, I ran off with hideously runny make-up. Don't care. I can fix that up later. Right now I'll just break down and sob. And that's what I do. I cry and wail and sob, it doesn't look like my tears shall ever stop coming down.

_You are the psychic and I am queen bee_

_Destinies divided, these maddened twins_

_"Today's snack is brioche"_

_You laugh, you laugh innocently_

"Hey Mabel, you okay?" Dipper asked again. He has been so worried about me since Gideon's death. I only tell him that I am fine as always. Dipper just returns to book 3 again, just like the other times.

"Hmm, gnomes, floating eyeballs, the undead, giant vampire bats, truth teeth, ghosts, cursed doors, gremlobin, this books got some good stuff" I listened to Dipper flip through the pages. "Nathaniel Northwest isnt the town founder? Hah, take that Pacifica"

"Burn" I added, bursting into giggles. leaning over to see some more of the book, I stop at a page.

"I think you might need some of those crystal thingies Little Dipper" I teased. Alpha twin! Alpha twin!

"A millimeter only makes you taller in Canada Mabel. I don't need to go into the forest to get a height altering crystal to make myself taller" he insisted. I just rolled my eyes. Dipper's sooo going to. I can tell. Twin Telepathy.

"Ah, it's time for a snack" Dipper says his favorite line upon seeing the approaching butler. Holding out my fingers, we count it down together.

"3, 2, 1, today's snack is brioche" we said in synch. It was our way of making fun of the maids and butlers. We laughed together at our own joke, accepting the food. I think this is our first act in awhile that is actually innocent. I think we should enjoy it while we can, since uknown to Dipper, the masks are slipping off.

_This town is coming to an end_

_By the hands of angry citizens_

_Even if this is our punishment_

_I will still go against it_

We peer through the window, looking at the crowd of angry citizens. Manly Dan, Old Man McGucket, Wendy, Robbie, the biker guy whose name i keep forgetting, Mr. Poolcheck, Lazy Susan, even Gompers the Goat. I hope that goat we sacrificed wasn't his cousin or something. as for the police (aka Blubs and Durland), they just sat to the side with a bowl of popcorn. did I ever mention how useless they are? well, hope those idiots enjoy their entertainment while the town hunts us down; led by Pacifica. Dipper and I have kinda gotten things out of control; and hurt some people along the way. While Dipper was freaking out about the situation, i thought about what we did to deserve this.

I think Dipper and I broke our promise before we even made it. Simply finding that book had promised that. All the times we took from the citizens of Gravity Falls, some needing those things far more than we did. The kids we teased and bullied behind the adults backs. And every time someone tried to stand up to us, lets just say we put them in their place. All these sins that stacked up in just a little less than a year, I couldn't believe what we've done. Our punishment was here.

Our punishment is here. We deserve this. Every last bit. This is that karma stuff that was in Dipper's textbook. What goes around comes around. There's no changing it. "Dipper, i'm scared" i admitted, falling into the comfort of my twin brother. For a few moments I remain in his arms, silently letting my make-up run. This is as close as I can get to safe.

Lifting my head away for a moment, i think I can think clearly now. The people are banging on the door in their rage. We're on the top floor of this huge mansion. Its easy to get lost in. Its also fun for hide and seek. But did I seriously just hear them chant Dipper's name?

Taking that second look at the raging crowd, reality hits me. Its Dipper they want. He was the one who was dedicated to the psychic thing. He committed a majority of the sins. I sat to the side being all pretty and popular, only using the amulet to cheat in far smaller things. I only acted when Dipper asked me too; and thanks to my lack of amulet abilities i became the last resort.

I can survive. I could walk out of this unharmed. But Dipper will be,...no. There's got to be another option. I couldn't possibly live without my brother. I promised to do anything to protect him, and I plan to keep that promise; even if it turns me evil. Its risky but, it may be his only chance.

"I think this is the end Mabes" Dipper announced for the thousandth time.

"Not if I can help it" i take him by surprise. "Dipper, you need to get away from here while I buy some time" I tell him.

"How excactly do you intend to do that?"

_"Here, borrow my clothes"_

_"Wear them and escape quickly"_

_"It's ok, we're twins"_

_"No one can tell the difference"_

"May I just point out that this is just plain crazy" Dipper said for the billionth time now.

"Yep it is Dippingsauce" I only laugh. "Now come on out lil miss Dipla" i encourage. Reluctantly, Dipper come out and I nearly die of laughter.

He's dressed like me. Im not kidding. I convinced my twin brother to dress up in my jacket and dress and the wedge boots. He even got my earrings on. And its just plain hilarious. Meanwhile I changed into his jacket and pants and even got his tie on. "Aww, you look adorable Dipper" i teased.

"Shut up Mabel. Im manly as hell" he countered, though thats hard to believe since he's got a skirt on.

"Anyways, time for hair and make up" i say in sing song, dragging him in the bathroom.

After covering up his birthmark with the foundation I combed out his hair gel so his bangs would look like mine. As for eye makeup i just made it quick with a simple teal eyeshadow and a pencil eyeliner. No time for liquid. "The finishing touch" i grab my favorite lipstick. Now this is gonna be fun.

"No. Not gonna happen" he refused, holding to the tiniest bit of masculinity that barely existed in the first place.

"You wanna die?"

"Cake me baby"

"With pleasure" I slap on the lip color.

"So what're you going to do about the hair?" He then asked.

"Ever heard of extensions?"

"Oh yeah" he nearly face palmed. Once i finished clipping them on and combing his hair to make it not obvious, it was my turn to change my hair style. I removed my hairband, completing Dipper's transformation. Pulling all these locks of hair back as if I was about to put a ponytail in, one swift movement of a knife chopped it all off. Letting the length fall to the floor, i looked at the person in the mirror. If Dipper didn't use so much hair products, he'd look the way I do right now. After letting him speed style my hair the way he usually does, I grabbed that eye pencil. With a few quick movements thanks to the pressure coming from the noise outside, i had drawn on the big dipper birthmark on my forehead.

Looking in the mirror, i was no longer Mabel Pines. I was only a perfect replica of Dipper Pines. The person standing next to me looked perfectly like the person I was before. Just because we are twins, we looked perfectly like the other. The same bright green eyes, the same chocolate wavy hair, the same face. Twins indeed.

"You don't have to do this Mabel" 'I' pleaded in Dipper's voice.

"Yes I do"

"Your gonna get killed"

"Don't care"

"How can you say that?"

"Look Dipper!" 'Sir Dippingsauce' himself snapped. "If those people outside consider you evil, than so am I!"

"Promise me you'll stay happy even after this is over" i beg him, the switched up us leaving the restroom. As soon as he nodded, the doors bursted open.

_I am the psychic and you are the outcast_

_Destiny divided, these sorrowful twins_

_If you are evil_

_Then I have the same blood running through my veins_

Just as predicted, the town only targeted me. Mabel was just pushed to the side. And just as planned, Dipper was captured. I hope Mabel will continue to be happy and smile in Dipper's absence. Its honestly all i ask for. And if my brother is considered evil, then so am I.

_A long, long time ago_

_There was strange and mysterious town_

_And the person at the top was_

_My adorable sibling_

"Im not adorable! Im manly as hell!" Dipper shouts, still dressed as me.

_Even if the entire world (And so, that time comes)_

_Becomes your enemy (the church bell signals the end)_

_I will protect you so, (You ignore the citizens' stares)_

_Please, live on with a smile (And say my line)_

Police, still being too friggin lazy to do much of anything, were willing to let the town send me into execution. Im public. Wow Dipper was bad. And guess what? Apparently they want to go old school and use a guillo, guillo, i dunno how its pronounced. But its this thing where they make you put your head through a hole and drop this really sharp blade on your neck. Lil decapitation there. I didn't even know Gravity Falls had one of those. Guess its just another mystery.

Well, now its time. The church bell signals my end. Still, even as Dipper is shoved into the cramped contraption and nearly burned by such hate filled stares, I don't regret my decision. Even with the entire town being against him, i stood by him. I did everything i could to protect him. I promised to do just that and i am keeping that promise. Even if its wrong.

Moving to the front is Mabel. He smiles just as promised. Im glad. "Ah, it's time for a snack" i mimic him right as the blade falls.

_You are the psychic and I am queen bee_

_Destiny divided, these tragic twins_

_In order to protect you, just for that_

_I will become evil_

I snapped out of the memories, finding myself back in my room, telling my dream to the brother who came rushing in once he heard my screaming. We went through the usual routine of getting me to calm down. "Dipper?"

"Yea?"

"If we're evil, promise me we'll stay together" i pleaded. He just smiled kindly before embracing me in a hug.

"I promise we'll be evil together"

_If we were ever born again_

_Let's play again_

I thought back to the dream. That final moment. It was very different actually. Dipper and I are back on a grassy field. I'm smiling a braces filled smile, running around in my hand knitted pink sweater that had this shooting star on it. My purple skirt flapped in the breeze i created, my black slippers simply pounding on the ground. The one i dragged with me was my brother. Hs hair lacked any product at all. Actually it was combed just to hide the birthmark. Plus there was some help from his blue and white hat. His outfit was rater simple, with that orange t-shirt and his vest not to mention those brown shorts and the sneakers. I was dragging him as i ran, the two of us laughing so innocently. And i ignored the thump of a book just like ours, but with a 3 on it. This version of us is honestly too different for my taste, considering I'm a sweater freak with braces while Dipper is some mystery geek, but they have something we don't. These versions are so innocent. They are happier

**Xsvxp lfg gsrh ormp lm wverzmgzig. nzwv yb nv ;W**

** .xln/zig/Gdrmh-lu-Vero-359227548**


End file.
